What if?
by KBD99
Summary: I know, this isn't a Puff or Ruff fanfic, but it's a fanfic of what if fights between two characters chosen by YOU the reviewers and YOU the reviewers get to pick the winner.
1. Godzilla vs King Kong

**Hello everybody and welcome to What if...? This is the ultimate fanfic because you the readers decide what happens by majority rules. The rules are as follows...**

**1.)You can review for any two characters EVER to have a fight, but don't bitch at me if I don't choose your matchup, just keep sending it in.**

**2.)You decide who wins the matchup because I'll end the fight at the next chapter after I count up the votes via reviews and put the winning scenario.**

**3.)You MUST have a good reason or background for the fight, more details the better the chance it'll get picked.**

**4.)You can only send in 1 review per fight.**

**Now time for our first matchup picked by my friend Gadget 101, who has awesome stories fyi, King Kong vs. Godzilla! I'm first going to tell the abilities of our two fighters then compare them based on numbers 1-10.**

**King Kong:**

King Kong is the definition of raw power and stands 147 feet tall weighing 25,000 tons. He also has the ability to draw electricity to make him stronger and shock his opponents with a single touch and is immune to harmful electricity currents. King Kong has weaknesses, one is he has human emotions. This could be a fatal weakness because he could hesitate or hold back on Godzilla, giving Godzilla the opening to kill Kong. Another is that he is made of fur and skin much like us and could get a fatal injury and it's good nigh Kong.

Strength: 10

Speed: 4.5

Intelligence: 7

Abilities: 5

Weaknesses: 3

Defense: 4

Overall: 5.6

**Godzilla:**

Godzilla is the King of the Monsters, with a nickname like that you would think King Kong has no chance and should run, but you're wrong. Godzilla has weaknesses, like his second brain in his spine or the soft spots under his armpits, things Kong could take advantage of. But he has many powers like his ability to regenerate his almost invinsible skin. Another power is that he can shoot concetrated radiation rays out of his mouth. Godzilla's strength is huge, he is able to lift monsters as big or bigger than him high over his head. He has amazing speed for a monster his size as well. He stands 164 feet tall and weighs 20,000 tons, obviously this fight is a battle of the heavyweights.

Strength: 9

Speed: 5

Intelligence: 7

Abilities: 8

Weaknesses: 5

Defense: 6

Overall: 6.7

**Fight:**

It's a pearfect day in on Mondo Island, King Kong just beat Gorosaurus to reclaim his right as most powerful monster on the island. But on the opposite shore a more powerful enemy rises out of the sea, Godzilla! Godzilla lets out a dominate roar that could be herd miles away. King Kong hears this and gets angry and charges in rage at the source of the roar.

10 minutes later...

Kong arrives to see an enemy taller than him, something he's only seen from Mechani Kong. He stands on his hind legs and roars at this new monster, while thumping his chest with his hands. Godzilla roars back and charges at Kong. Godzilla head-butts King Kong but Kong grabs Godzilla by the gut and basicly power bombs Godzilla. Kong starts pounding the chest of Godzilla, it has very little effect and Godzilla is able to trip Kong with his tail and they both get up at the same time. Before Kong can do anything Godzilla bites a huge chunk out of Kong's left shoulder, then he uses his claws to rip through Kong's skin. Kong catches one of Godzilla's arms and dislocates it. He then smashes Godzilla's face into a nearby cliff with his good arm and throws Zilla to the ground. He then jumps up and down on Zilla's body. He stops and goes and rips a tree tight out of the ground, Zilla is slow to get up. When he faces Kong he is hit in the face with the tree the Kong picked up. Godzilla quickly whips Kong in the eyes with his tail and runs into the forest. Kong after being able to see charges in the jungle after Godzilla.

**Ok readers, who wins King Kong or Godzilla? And who should fight in the next chapter? You can tell me both of those by reviewing, the window will close by next Thursday and I'll publish the chapter the Sunday after that.**


	2. Brick vs Cell

**Hello everybody and welcome back to What If? and I got three new co-hosts, the PowerPuff Girls!**

**Blossom: Hi, everybody! Today's battle was requested by Pink Powerpuff Blossom , great name by the way, and the battle is my counterpart, Brick facing off with Perfect Cell!**

**Buttercup: Before that awesome battle we have the battle of monsters, King Kong vs. Godzilla. KBD99 only got 2 reviews, tsk tsk, and the reviewers were Pink Powerpuff Blossom and Gadget 101, two great storywriters.**

**Bubbles: More people need to review! If you do you get a date with anyone of us or RRB, your choice! If you don't BC will beat the crap outta ya.**

**Butch & Boomer: *Coming out of dressing room* What?!**

**Me: What are you two doing here?**

**Butch: Helping Brick prepare for his fight.**

**Boomer: Duh!**

**Me: Okay, now for the conclusion to Godzilla vs. King Kong!**

Kong after being able to see charges in the jungle after Godzilla. He looks all around for Zilla and finally finds him at the volcano at the center of the island. He roars and pounds his chest. Godzilla roars back, at the volcano's summit, as Kong charges up towards him. Godzilla then fires his radiation blast, Kong sees this and is barely able to dodge. Kong finally reached Zilla and got him into a bear-hug. Zilla fought and struggled to get out but then, **Crack!**, Zilla's spine along with second brain are broken, his body goes limp and Kong drops him into the volcano and Zilla's body sinks to the bottom. Their is a new King od Monsters now, and that's King Kong.

**Me: Wow, what a great fight. I hope the second fight is as good as the first.**

**Perfect Cell: It won't be a fight, it'll be a beating.**

**Me: I didn't even notice you come out of your dressing room.**

**Perfect Cell: That's how good I am. **

**Brick: If that's so, then this fight is going to be boring for me.**

**Perfect Cell: Is that so?!**

**Brick: Yeah. *Gets in Cell's face***

**Me: *Gets in between Cell and Brick* Whoa, save this for the fight. Now for the 1-10 and discriptions.**

**Brick**

Brick JoJo is the leader of the notorious RowdyRuff Boys and is the counterpart of Blossom Utonium. He is an amazing fighter being a master in Kung-Fu, Karate, and Brazilian Ji-Jistu. He is also a master swordsman, good enough to go up against War, the rider of the red horse. He has super strength and speed, he can blast pure energy out of his hands and eyes, he can fly, and can breath fire. He is made out of snips, snails, puppy dog tails, and Chemical X. He is nearly invinsible, able to survive nuclear blasts with only tiny scratches and his healing is 100x that of a human. His brain opperates 150x that of a human, in short it means he is a genius.

Strength: 8.5

Speed: 8.5

Intelligence: 10

Abilities: 9

Weaknesses: 9

Defense: 9

Overall: 9

**Cell**

Cell is a geneticly made warrior, he is a master martial artist. He is strong enough to destroy the earth with a single ki blast. He has super strength and speed, ability to shot ki blasts from his hands, fly, regenerate, and absorb living things and add their power to his own. He is bullet proof and can destroy an entire army. He is a super genius and can make multiple clones all as powerful as him.

Strength: 8

Speed: 9

Intelligence: 8.5

Abilities: 9

Weaknesses: 8.5

Defense: 9

Overall: 8.7

**Fight**

"The stage is set for the final battle of the World Tournament! Brick vs. Cell!", said the announcer. Brick and Cell walked side by side to the 100,000ft by 100,000ft arena.

"Remember this is a fight to the death! So, the only way to end the match is to kill your opponent!", said the announcer and the crowd cheered.

"Are you ready to die, child?", Cell asked.

"I've died before, it's not as bad as you think, bug.", Brick said. They then got into fighting stances and were ready to clash.

"And begin!", said the announcer. Brick and Cell darted at each other and clashed throwing punches and kicks. Brick then punched Cell in the gut with his right hand. He then grabbed the back of Cell's neck with his left hand and started throwing uppercuts into Cells face with his right hand. After doing the for a while Brick kneed Cell on the chin and sent him flying.

"BURN!", Brick screamed before he blew a giant fire ball at Cell. The fire ball obliterated the entire top half of Cells body. Brick turned away and started walking to the center.

"Not so fast!", Cell said and got a surprised Brick in his tail and started to absorb Brick.

"Hahaha! Now that his power is mine, I can rule the universe with an iron fist!", Cell said before he started to become bloated.

"W-whats h-happening?", he asked worriedly before he exploded. When the dust cleared Brick was standing their, his blood red eyes glowing and a sadistic smile on his face. The remains of Cell came together and regenerated into a full body.

"That's it! I'm gonna finish this!", Cell screamed as he got into a horse stance preparing for a Solar Kamehameha.

"Let's do this.", said Brick, holding his arms straight out to each side charging two giant orbs of red energy.

"Solar Kamehameha!", screamed Cell as he fired the gigantic blue energy laster, Brick brought his hands and energy orbs together.

"Extinction Blast!", screamed Brick as he fired the equally massive red energy blast.

**So, who wins Brick or Cell? Also, who fights next? Remember to review with you answers to those questions.**


	3. Ghost Rider vs Spawn Part 1

**Me: Welcome back to...**

**PPG: WHAT IF?!**

**Me:We last left off with Brick and Cell duking it out in a fight to the death.**

**Blossom:Yeah, but Cell is obviously gonna beat Brick to a pulp.**

**Buttercup: Da fuck you on? Brick is way more powerful than Cell.**

**Bubbles: Blossom, you're letting your hatred for Brick cloud your judgement.**

**Me: Well we got 3 reviews for Brick vs. Cell, A NEW RECORD!**

**Buttercup: Of one reviewer.**

**Blossom: BC, why do you have to be a crank bank?**

**Bubbles: Yeah Buttercup, why?!**

**Buttercup: Well, if more people reviewed maybe I would be happy, hint hint.**

**Me: Well the 3 reviewers were Gadget 101, Pink Powerpuff Blossom, and RainzOfRage. Well thay all told me their thoughts on the next battle and I have decided. Girls, would you like the honor?**

**PPG: Hellz yeah.**

**Blossom: The fight KBD99 chose is...**

**Buttercup: Ghost Rider vs. Spawn, the battle of hellish warriors...**

**Bubbles: Requested by Gadget 101! Thank you!**

**Me: Now back to Brick vs. Cell!**

"That's it! I'm gonna finish this!", Cell screamed as he got into a horse stance preparing for a Solar Kamehameha.

"Let's do this.", said Brick, holding his arms straight out to each side charging two giant orbs of red energy.

"Solar Kamehameha!", screamed Cell as he fired the gigantic blue energy laster, Brick brought his hands and energy orbs together.

"Extinction Blast!", screamed Brick as he fired the equally massive red energy blast. The two massive blasts collided and a gigantic shock wave was sent through the arena. The beams were evenly matched.

"I'm done holding back.", Brick said.

"What do mean?", asked Cell. Brick then took his right hand and held the blast with his left. He charged up another red energy ball.

"FULL POWER EXTINCTION BLAST!", Brick screamed and fired his right hand's energy blast which combined with his original. The red blast engulfed the Solar Kamehameha and Cell along with it.

"Kamehameha? I think I'll use that attack from now on, it seems strong enough.", Brick said with a smile.

**Me: That's what can happen on What If? You can learn attacks and make allies or enamies.**

**Butch: Nice job Brick! I can't wait until I get to fight on here.**

**Boomer: I always knew you could beat that giant bug, let's hope next time one of us or all of us are on here again we get an actual opponent.**

**Brick: Wait, there can be team matches.**

**Me: I forgot to mention that? Well, yes you can have team matches, handicap matches like 2 vs. 1, ect.**

**Blossom: Ok, now time for Spawn vs Ghost Rider!**

**Buttercup: But first the states.**

**Bubbles: And ratings!**

Ghost Rider: The Ghost Rider, aka Johnny Blaze, is a flaming skeleton that can change anything, motorcycles and weapons, into hellish forms. He has supernatural strength, he can press 25 tons. He also has a mistic chain and hellish shotgun that can shoot hellfire, also he can breath hell fire. His motorcycle can preform things no other cycle can. First, it is faster than any other cycle. Second, it can drive straight up buildings. Third, it can jump distances that no other cycle can. But, the Ghost Rider's greatest weapon is the Penance Stare, which when the Ghost Rider looks someone in the eye, all the victim's sins burn their soul.

Strength: 8

Speed (This is without his motorcycle): 3

Speed (With motorcycle): 7

Intelligence: 7

Abilities: 6

Weaknesses: 5

Defense: 6

Overall (Without cycle): 5.8

Overall (With cycle): 6.5

Spawn: Spawn, aka Al Simons, is a hellspawn that has a suit that can preform shapeshifting feats. He super human strength, agility, and stamina. He has 2 chains with spikes at the end that can shoot out of anywhere. His suit feeds on the evil of his opponents. The more their is, the better his abilities. His red cape can turn cars/motorcycles into hellish forms and can cause him to fly.

Strength: 8

Speed: 5

Intelligence: 8

Abilities:8

Weaknesses: 5

Defense: 4

Overall: 6.3

**Me: Sorry but no fight today, because with two demons from hell the fight is going to be huge and long, and we don't have enough time today.**

**Brick: Remember to review with who will win...**

**Butch: Who, team or one person, should fight who...**

**Boomer: Thanks everybody!**

**PPG: THOSE ARE OUR LINES!**

**Brick: Well if you're not down with that...**

**Butch: We got two words for ya...**

**Boomer: SUCK IT!**


	4. Ghost Rider vs Spawn Part 2

**Me: Welcome Back to What if? I know it's early but What the hell, are you guys going to complain?**

**Brick: Yo Yo Yo, the puffs are taking the day off so me and my boys are taking their place.**

**Butch: Did you really just say yo?**

**Boomer: Butch! You have a fight, you should be getting ready!**

**Butch: OH CCRAP! *speeds to dressing room***

**Buttercup:Haha!**

**Brick: Wait, I thought you guys were taking the day off.**

**Blossom: We were suppose TOO...*shoots a death glare to me***

**Me: Well, the investors want to see Bubbles vs. Eric Cartman requested by StonerMorphicMartian**

**Bubbles: Well I'm going to the dressing room*goes to dressing room***

**Me: Now for the finish to Ghost Rider vs. Spawn!**

**Fight:**

The time is 5:30 a.m, a half hour to sun up. Spawn was finishing up a mission when he herd the sound of a motorcycle approaching.

"What the hell is that?", he asked himself when he saw the flaming skeleton. He then ate a face full of hell fire. His leg was then wrapped up in a chain. Before he knew what was happening his face connected with the pavement. The chain let go of his leg and the the rider stepped off the bike. He grabbed Spawn by the neck and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Look into my eyes.", he said in his demonic voice.

"Burn in hell!", Spawn said before he uppercutted the Ghost Rider with his right hand. He then shot his chains from his chest into Ghost Rider's chest, but it did nothing. Ghost Rider pulled out his hellish shotgun and pointed it at Spawn.

"Shit.", Spawn said before he got shot by the Rider. He went flying back. He got to his knees and was shot the Ghost Rider wrapped his chain around Spawn's neck. He then got on his motorcycle still holding the end of his chain. He then started to drive and the chain choked Spawn while dragging him along. Spawn was then able to put his feet down and stop the bike in it's tracks. He then grabbed the chain and flipped the cycle with the Ghost Rider along with it. Ghost Rider got up and started to walk over to Spawn. When they met the started punching each other in the face. Then the sun started to come up right as Ghost Rider punched Spawn so hard it sent him fling.

"No!", screamed Ghost Rider and he started running to his cycle knowing he had no time to finish the job.

"Not so fast!", Spawn screamed as he shot his his spikes from his chest into both legs of the Ghost Rider. The Rider then turned back into Johnny Blaze. Johnny turned to see spawn walking over to him. He then grabbed his shotgun and pointed it at Spawn.

"Take this!", he screamed and pulled the trigger. Nothing came out.

"Empty.", said Spawn as he shot a chain from his wrist right through Blaze's head. Johnny fell to the ground, dead...or so Spawn thought

To be continued...

**Me: Holy shit!**

**Brick: I want to fght Spawn now.**

**Boomer:Now we have Bubbles vs. Eric Cartman, then Butch vs. Vegeta. Both by StonerMorphicMartian.**

Bubbles: Bubbles is the youngest and fastest of the PowerPuffs. She has Super strength and speed, can fly and talk to animals, can shoot energy blasts from anywhere, and has a sonic scream. She is not the sharpest knife in the drawer either.

Strength: 7.5

Speed: 9.5

Intelligence: 5

Abilities: 7

Defense: 8

Weaknesses: 7

Overall: 7.3

Eric Cartman: Eric Cartman is a fat, annoying, racist elementry school student. He has no special abilities or talents. He is hated by everyone.

Strength: .5

Speed: 0

Intelligence: 1

Abilities: 0

Defense: 0

Weaknesses: 0

Overall: .25

**Fight:**

"What?! I have to fight a stupid girl?!", screamed Eric.

"That's not very nice.", said Bubbles. Eric pics up a stick and hits Bubbles with it.

"Respect my authority!", he screamed as he hit her. She then caught the stick and then flicked him in the forehead. He went flying a few feet and was knocked out.

**Me/RRB: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Okay, now it is time for Butch vs. Vegeta**

**Brick: Time for the statistics!**

Butch: Butch is the strongest and slowest of the RRB. He is older than Boomer but younger than Brick. He has Super strength and speed, can fly and make energy shields, and can shoot energy blasts from anywhere.

Strength: 9

Speed: 8

Intelligence: 7

Abilities: 8

Weaknesses: 8

Defense: 10

Overall: 8.3

Vegeta: Vegeta is the Prince of All Sayians, which means of 7 people (Himself, Goku, Tarble, Trunks, Pan, Gohan, and Goten). He can go into Super Sayian 3, the only person who is stronger than him is Goku. He has super strength, speed, indurance, and cardio. He can also fly and shoot ki blasts from his hands.

Strength: 8

Speed: 8.5

Intelligence: 7.5

Abilities: 7.5

Weaknesses: 8

Defense: 9.5

Overall: 8.2

**Fight:**

Butch and Vegeta stare each other down.

"Better run away now, kid.", said Vegeta.

"I don't run away.", responded Butch.

"Fine.", said Vegeta and he charged at Butch but Butch dodged.

"Too slow, old man.", said Butch.

"Little prick.", said Vegeta he then went into Super Sayian form. His hair turned golden and he got stronger. He charged at Butch and they clashed throwing punches and kicks at each other. Butch then punched Vegeta square in the face with his right hand and Vegeta hit the ground.

"If you wanna have any chance, you need to use all your strength and not hold back.", said Butch looking bored.

"Alright then!", said Vegeta and then he went into Super Sayian 3. He got a lot stronger and his hair grew down to his lower back.

"This good enough?", asked Vegeta sarcasticly.

"Perfect.", said Butch.

**Me: Well, that's it.**

**Brick: Remember to review with...**

**Boomer: Who should fight next and who wins between Butch and Vegeta.**

**PPG: BYE!**


End file.
